Deserving
by Fudgefeather
Summary: After leaving Chibiterasu for Akuro, Kurow feels he is undeserving of Chibiterasu's friendship... However, it seems Chibi believes the exact opposite.


**AN: Well, I noticed that Fanfic NOW HAS CHIBI AND KUROW LISTED IN THE OKAMI CHARACTERS LIST! *is excited* On seeing that, I decided to finish this story for you and post it so I could use those wonderful new character additions~**

**I apologize if this seems OOC for you, but I like to do hurt/comfort stories with Kurow, because I think he suffered a lot more in Okamiden then he let on. I also love him having to get comforted because it makes me feel of so warm and fluffy inside~**

**The thing about deserving may be incorporated into Okami Origins (upcoming story I'm writing) from Ammy to Waka. Fitting how it's Kurow who gets told that by Chibi then, no?**

**I hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

><p>It was late. Darkness had already overtaken the whole land, and with the coming of this darkness, Chibiterasu and his friends, his partners, all stopped to rest for the night.<p>

Well, all but one.

Kurow could not sleep. He was still sitting, glancing around the fire Manpuku had helped light, at everyone there. Kuni and Kagu were lying quite close to each other; Kurow remembered how quickly they became friends after the darkest day of his life… He had died that day, but with Amaterasu's power, he had been brought back to life. Manpuku and Nanami also seemed quite friendly with each other. Furthest away from Kurow was Chibi, sleeping peacefully, soundly. At least he was able to.

Meanwhile, Kurow was awake, thinking of how little he deserved this.. any of this! Chibi probably was only being kind to him by having him brought back to life… they all were… He didn't deserve their sympathy! That must've been all it was, anyway; not friendship or love or anything. Sympathy for what he had to go through. He was still as friendless as before…

Tears were now slipping down his face, and ashamed at himself, Kurow slipped down the hill. Chibi didn't deserve to be burdened with him… Chibi shouldn't even attempt to be friendly. After all, and Kurow let out a whimper at the thought, he betrayed Chibi. Outright told him that he wanted to fight him, that he wasn't worthy to fight Akuro. He served him, did whatever the thing wanted, Just to try to escape death… How foolish he was, how stupid… Kurow rolled onto his side in an attempt to sleep, but it still refused to come to him. He felt so alone… again… Why couldn't he believe what everyone told him, that they all were his friends?

He didn't deserve it. Any of it. He was the least deserving… Why couldn't he stop crying now? Not only was he undeserving, but he couldn't even keep his cool image… Kurow gave a heavy sigh and buried his neck deeper into his scarf.

It was cold out tonight, Kurow realized with a jolt. He hadn't noticed, seated close to the fire, but outside, it was freezing. But he couldn't go back; Chibi had Manpuku start it for his friends, and Kurow decided he should be excluded from them. Not that he had any reason to except his own… but his own reasoning was dark enough that he did not try to seek further.

Still shivering in cold and crying, he began to fall asleep, but it was not meant to be. Crushing grass sounded from behind him, and he sat up quickly as possible.

It was a young boy, about his age, with white hair. He had wolf ears and… red war paint? Kurow blinked; it was Chibiterasu. He didn't know the wolf had a human form… The clothes and pants were white, as well, and they had the same marks Chibiterasu normally had on his fur. But what got Kurow the most was the pup's- er, boy's- eyes. They were green, as they always were, but instead of a happy light, they shown with concern- concern Kurow felt he didn't deserve.

"Kurow? You alright?"

Even his voice was concerned, Kurow thought to himself. "I-I'm fine, d-dude," he replied, using the name he had given Chibiterasu. The boy's eyes narrowed back at Kurow. "You're shivering, and if I'm right, you've been crying, too, haven't you?"

Kurow didn't answer, but his silence must have answered Chibiterasu's question. "Why don't you come back up?" he asked, looking absolutely worried. Kurow shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine, dude," he muttered back. "You're not _fine_, now come on!" Chibiterasu declared, trying to pull Kurow up to come back. The boy of the Moon Tribe gave a small cry, shook his head, and went back down, letting the child of the Sun know what he thought of that idea. For a second, Chibiterasu looked annoyed, and Kurow wondered what went through his mind…

"You don't want to come back, do you?"

Kurow shook his head, and in seconds, he was wrapped up in a hug. He kneeled (Well, that was the closest position he felt he was in) as the wolf-boy began rocking him back and forth. It was almost embarrassing, but something about the warmth emanating from the boy comforted him. "It's okay… You can tell me everything… I won't tell anyone else, I promise," Chibiterasu told him, sounding so boyish and almost naive to what Kurow must be thinking that the Moon Tribe boy felt a fresh wave of tears over come him.

"I-I d-don't d-des-serve it…" he whispered when he felt he could choke out the words. "I-I be-betrayed a-all of y-you… a-and yet y-you st-still call me your fr-friend… B-but it's pr-probably j-just sympathy, r-right? Oh… I-I c-can't even st-stop myself fr-from crying… I'm such a c-cowardly i-idiot…"

He didn't know why he just admitted all that to Chibi; it was embarrassing, he was stuttering all through it, and the Tiny Sun was probably wondering why he was even still sitting there and getting his shirt soaked with tears. However, Chibiterasu, Child of the Sun, still remained there, rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth in an attempt to calm him. That warmth really was soothing… It was only after he calmed down that the wolf boy spoke. "Kurow, of all the things you are, the worst is that you are a thick-headed idiot when it comes to friendship."

Kurow winced. "Thanks, dude, that really makes me feel better," he muttered. Chibiterasu looked at him. "I'm serious, Kurow, and you of all people should know how unusual that is!"

He stayed quiet a moment, then continued. "…I could never blame you for Akuro. Put yourself down for it all you want, but it's just human nature to wish to avoid death. You hated yourself for it, too; it's not like you knew it was wrong but you reveled in it."

Kurow shrank down with a sigh. "I still don't deserve your forgiveness. I fought you, and I did so willingly with the intent to hurt you." A lie; he had hated every moment of that fight, every hit Chibiterasu had taken. Said wolf mused over this statement. "My Mom once told me, that sometimes the people who think they're the least deserving are the most deserving."

Child of the Sun and Boy of the Moon stayed silent for a moment. The words somehow were a comfort to Kurow, even if he did not feel any more deserving of this friendship. "Ya know what else my Mom taught me?"

"What, dude?"

"How to comfort people!"

Chibi said it in such a playful voice with such a wolfy grin that Kurow couldn't help but laugh. "Dude… Gee, now ya tell me?"

Chibi snickered as well, before letting go of Kurow and laying down beside him. "It's okay if you're not ready to go back up there yet," he told the boy. "Just promise you'll stay with me tonight, m'kay?"

Kurow nodded, even if he couldn't be sure Chibi would see him in the dark, before laying beside him. It was warmer than he remembered, he thought to himself. And it didn't hurt that his best friend was there for him, too…

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Kagu woke up Kuni. "Kuni, come look at this!"<p>

She led him to the edge of the hill, where they could see Kurow and Chibi snuggled together. The wolf pup was acting like a pillow for the Moon Tribe boy, and Kurow had a smile across his face, one that could be nothing but genuine. "Looks like Mutt's got a new best friend," Kuni said, not sounding to put-out by it. Kagu giggled. "Ah, Kuni, don't even think to be mad about it. Kurow deserves it most," she reminded him. Kuni smiled back at her. "He most certainly does."


End file.
